bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sir Guurahk/There Were Times
Time it was, and what a time it was, it was a time A time of innocence, a time of confidences Long ago, it must be, I have the photographs Preserve your memories, they're all that's left you. Once upon a time, there were times, times indeed. Fun times, good times. Here's some of them, 64 of the best screenshots from chat from 2014-2016. (these are all mine so of course there will be stuff missing, make a blog of your own if you want to post some from your collection (derp) ) You better like it, I had to upload like 30 of them one-by-one... before I discovered the multiple upload function. Still, I spent a lot of time naming each of them! (open one and then move from there so you can see the file names for context and also for bigger images) That Time When We Were Asigning Marvel Characters To Everyone.png That Time When YJF Had Too Much Dark Knight.png That Time When Y'all Hiding But I Know You're There.png That Time When We Were Threatening.png That Time When We Were Plagiarised.png That Time When We Were Going Places Without Leaving Our Desks, Yo!.png That Time When We Talked About LEGO Island 2.png That Time When We Split The Rick.png That Time When We Roasted The Roster.png That Time When We Launched Song References.png That Time When We Had Our First Hit.png That Time When We Guessed Chris' Secret Identity.png That Time When We Found The True Meaning Of Derps.png That Time When We Found A New Name For Gaz.png That Time When We Concluded Olmecs Were Awful.png That Time When We Added Civilians To Our Diet.png That Time When Vez Prepared For His Trip.png That Time When Vez Got Burned.png That Time When Vez Got Burned Again.png That Time When Vez Browsd.png That Time When Timing Happened.png That Time When Timing Happened Again.png That Time When This Other Thing Happened.png That Time When This Other Other Thing Happened.png That Time When This Happened.png That Time When SW Went Insane.png That Time When Soviet Russia Made Jokes.png That Time When Nothing Mattered To Dean.png That Time When My Joke -Didn't- Backfire.png That Time When My Joke Backfired.png That Time When Mama Mal Had A Son In His Throat.png That Time When Mal Gave Motivational Advice.png That Time When Mal Did A Customer Service.png That Time When LQ Fell Facefirst On His Keyboard.png That Time When Keps Was On To Me.png That Time When It Was Training.png That Time When It Was Guu Time.png That Time When It Rained A Lot.png That Time When It All Made Sense.png That Time When I Was Prof. Mal's Spanish Teacher.png That Time When I Was Pretty.png That Time When I Was In One Of Biofan's Stories.png That Time When I Was About To Do What I'm Doing Now.png That Time When I Was A Mermaid.png That Time When I Was A Cheerleader.png That Time When I Was A Cheerleader Again.png That Time When I Had A Great Joke.png That Time When I Gave Advice.png That Time When I Died.png That Time When I Came Back But Not Really.png That Time When Gold Posted Clickb8.png That Time When Gaz Was Gaz.png That Time When Gaz Wanted Mucis.png That Time When Gaz Scammed The BCC.png That Time When Gaz Made A CM.png That Time When Gaz Killed The BCC.png That Time When Flies Fooled.png That Time When Ekemu Was Born.png That Time When Droid Was A Genius.png That Time When Compliments Led To Rulebreaking.png That Time When Chat Had To Be Purged From The Evil By Means Of Fire.png That Time When Biofan Made A Story.png That Time When Biofan Made A Big Typo.png Hope you like it. If you don't, well, Category:Blog posts